


LOVE SICK !

by soyufumi



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, soft, will add more parings as I go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soyufumi/pseuds/soyufumi
Summary: collection of twisted wonderland drabbles !I will add parings and characters as I go1- Ruggie x Epel ( Makeup )
Relationships: Ruggie Bucchi/Epel Fermier
Kudos: 11





	LOVE SICK !

**Author's Note:**

> Hii !
> 
> this is my first time writing a drabble in english so I’m kinda excited!  
> please let me know if you find any mistake since my english is not that good. 
> 
> hope you like it !

“I told you not to move”

Epel was doing his boyfriend makeup, or well, trying to do it. The ceremonial was supported to be in 10 minutes and Ruggie wasn’t even dressed up. They were both in Pomefiore’s dorms, more specifically in Epel’s room.

“I won’t be able to finish with this if you keep moving”

Epel was standing in front of him with a brush in one hand and a pot with black eyeshadow in the other. Meanwhile, Ruggie was hugging his boyfriend’s hip, For Ruggie’s sake, he could swear that he didn’t move an inch since his boyfriend started doing his makeup.

“I told ya I ain’t movin’ from here”

“Shut up, I’m almost ready”

Ruggie closed his eyes and started caressing his hip. He could feel how his partner's body started to slowly shake.

“Ah, it seems that the one movin’ right now is you” Laughed Ruggie with his characteristic way of laugh.

“I finished, you dumbass” Epel tried to push him away while feeling his cheeks red but failed. Ruggie’s greep was surprisingly strong. “Let me go or we won’t be on time”

“Give me a kiss” Ruggie pouted his lips at Epel’s direction and closed his eyes waiting for the kiss. Epel sighed and closed his eyes and ducked his head meeting his boyfriend’s lips.

Soft as usual.

“I love you” Ruggie kissed him once more, stood up and grabbed his suit without looking behind.

Epel smiled while touching his lips gently, looking at Ruggie’s back. 

“I love you too”


End file.
